Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly
by tigger2025643119
Summary: Letter writing can get boring, music can liven things up. Certain songs can spark certain feelings, thoughts and emotions.


**Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly**

Hermione Granger was enjoying what could be her last christmas ever. She had spent all morning and ate her main dinner at The Burrow, along with all her friends, and had decided, for the first time in the last 6 years, to return home on Christmas Day. Her parents were extatic, of course. And, of course, she didn't tell them the real reason that she had called them that morning from a payphone near the Burrow and declaired she wanted to visit home.

She had opened her presents off her parents and grandparents, and had set about writing her thank you letters, and also, the toughest letters of her life. The letters that would explain everything to all of the people she loved if she didn't... well, if she didn't make it.

She was halfway through her thank you letter to Professor McGonogall when she started to find the silence stifling. The thought of those letters she still had to write...

She rather lazily flicked her wand once, and the radio switched itself on. The only things playing were annoyingly cheerful christmas songs. She flicked her wand again and it switched to CD player mode. Another flick of the wand saw a random CD fly off the shelf, take itself out of its box and placed itself into the player.

Jessica Andrews blasted out of the system. Hermione smiled to herself as a familiar tune flowed through her room, humming along as she sang.

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders__  
I can fight with the toughest  
__Of the tough_

She put down her quill and restarted the song. She listened to the first four lines again, and picking up her quill and a new piece of parchment, she started a new letter.

_**I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest  
**__**Of the tough**_

_Dear Draco_

_Oh, my dearest Draco. Where do I begin?_

_You saved me, Draco. You know that, right? That night, I was on the Astronomy tower. You weren't ment to find me. Silly new rule, promoting interhouse unity, head boy and girl sharing quarters... You had to notice I hadn't come back from duties! Gosh, being in such close proximity... How annoying. I loathed you. And you hated me. And it was just so... infuriating!_

_But then... then my... accident happened. And you found me. And you actually helped me. Malfoy actually helped mudblood Granger. Scandle!_

_  
**I can laugh in the face  
**__**Of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough**_

_And we became friends. Under... unusual circumstances, to say the least. We talked. We laughed. We helped eachother along. I learnt a lot. And so did you, I think. Well, I know you did. You learnt a lot about me. A lot that not many people know. My strenghts and weaknesses (and not the obvious ones), my hopes and fears (again, more than the obvious), my dreams, my secrets..._

_  
**But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much**_

_**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love**_

_Then, you kissed me. And I didn't pull away. You saw me, and you didn't hide. You knew exactly what I needed, and what I wanted. And you gave it to me._

_  
**So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall**_

_We didn't care what everybody else said, or thought. Threw caution to the wind, as it were. Oh yes, that was quite tough. I still remember Ginny's reaction... That Bat Bogey Hex she put on you though... Priceless. It makes me giggle, even now. _

_Those midnight rides, oh how I loved them. I never was a keen flyer, not like Harry, or Ron or Ginny, I always stood on the sidelines. But you showed me a real way to fly, a way to appreciate the beauty of the world. You taught me the constillations that they don't teach us in astronomy books. You taught me to understand the heavens. _

_And then, disaster struck. And I didn't know what to do. I didn't know, who to turn to. And there you were. Like... like a... like... well, I dont know. Like a hero, I guess..._

_  
**But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love  
**_

_Oh Merlin, I fell. I fell hard. I let down all of my barriers. The feel of your fingers in my hair, brushing my neck, your hands on my hips was enough to make me breathless. And your kisses. Merlin, I never knew kisses could be so good. _

_**  
I am not afraid  
I am not afraid  
**_

_I am not afraid. I really am, not afraid. Although, we are on opposing sides in this war. I didn't know this until you trusted me enough to show me it, to show me your mark. That took guts. And in return, I gave myself totally to you. Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly, fallen in love._

_**  
'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling...  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love**_

_I will always love you, Drake. You were my first love, and you will always be in my heart. I only hope that you can forgive me, we both survive, and that we can be together one more time, perhaps today, perhaps tomorrow, perhaps the next year, or the next... or perhaps never._

_Yours hopelessly, _

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

_A/N:- Yeah... I love the song and I love the thought of Hermione going with the bad boy :-P _

_Erm, this really is just something I randomly thought up after listening to **"Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly"** by **Jessica Andrews** while reading **"Afraid to Close Her Eyes" **by **SeanEmma4Evr. **She rocks. She writes the most amazing stories about my fave pairings! Check her out, yah? (Y) _

_Erm, if you'd like, I'd appreciate reviews )_

_Thanks! Peace and love_


End file.
